Traición
by Dana Snape de Malfoy
Summary: Voldemort quiere a la hija de Draco y Hermione, pero ¿por que?...compasión es mi primer fic entren y lean n.n no olviden el review
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes de este fic son de Rowling.

Traición

Capitulo I  "El Ataque"

Los pies de Hermione chocaban con los cadáveres, su pelo ondeaba de una forma maligna casi sádica, su túnica estaba cubierta de polvo y de sangre y ella se encontraba fuera de ahí, en esos dolorosos momentos en que la muerte pasó y ella alcanzo a esquivarla, ahora intentaba volver pero no podía, aun no. Sus adoloridos pies la guiaban por la mansión sin que esta se diera cuenta, subió los escalones sin prestar atención a los mortífagos que estaban a sus pies, continuo su camino hasta llegar al ala oeste, una gran sala se abrió ante ella, continuo su camino. Buscaba a alguien que le dijera que había pasado... lo encontró. Recostado en una alta columna estaba Dumbledore, a sus pies se encontraba un muchacho de unos veinte años, su hermoso pelo rubio caía tétricamente por su rostro, su túnica (antes muy limpia y bien cuidada) estaba llena de polvo y cortes, en algunas partes estaba manchada por completo con su sangre. Hermione volvió a la tierra, corrió a más no poder hasta Dumbledore y se lanzó sobre él.

Hermione, tranquilízate- suplicó Dumbledore- todo está bien, la batalla acabó. El joven Malfoy acabo con el jefe de la operación

El rostro de la muchacha dejo ver lo que se formaba en su mente, ese rostro mostraba terror y dolor, terror por lo sucedido y dolor por ver a Draco así

¿Cómo está él?- preguntó Hermione sin contener la lagrimas- dígame la verdad, yo podré soportar cualquier noticia

El señor Malfoy está muy herido pero se recuperara. Luchó muy bien y ahora merece descansar

Dumbledore se acerco a Draco y sacó de entre su túnica y sus brazos un pequeño bulto

¿Mariann? ¿Qué hace ella acá?

El enemigo vino por ella, Draco los siguió y la alcanzó a sacar de su escondite, antes de que llegaran

¿Pero que quería Volde... Voldemort con mi hija?

No lo se, los planes de Voldemort son confusos. Pueden ser miles las razones.

Profesor, pero ustedes tiene espías en el circulo principal

Los tenemos, pero muchas veces...la información no llega completa. Hermione es mejor que te relajes, Mariann y Draco están bien.

Lo siento, es que me enfurece mucho. Esos sucios mortífagos se la iban a llevar y si no es por Draco no la hubiese visto jamás. Usted sabe lo que les hacen, los torturan, los sacrifican y los humillan, y Ann es solo una bebé.

Pero eso no paso, Mariann está contigo y ellos están bajo la custodia de nuestros aurores. Hermione, esta vez ganamos.

Quizás la próxima vez no será tan fácil- la chica se secó unas lagrimas con el dorso de la mano- ¿Profesor, el mortífago que estaba a cargo del ataque está muerto?

No, pero está muy grave. El ataque que recibió fue muy fuerte.

¿Lo puedo ver? Es que quiero ver la cara del maldito que se quería robar a mi hija

Ve con cuidado. El joven Malfoy tuvo el cuidado o tal vez la mala suerte de

dejarlo a un paso de la muerte.

Hermione se puso de pie y camino hacia un cuerpo que yacía en el otro lado de la enorme sala. Estaba claro que ese hombre era un mortífago, esa túnica, esa maldad que se percibía a su alrededor, esa capucha... a medio colocar. Esto extraño a Hermione, desde cuando un alto mortífago se quitaba la capucha en un duelo.

Vamos a ver quien eres- musito Hermione para darse valor, aunque en ese momento no servia de mucho.

Sus manos temblorosas se acercaron a el mortífago y lo volteó, le tomó unos cuantos segundos fijarse bien en la persona que estaba a sus pies. Esa túnica, su varita aun apretada en su mano, su rostro. Ese rostro que se dejaba ver un poco bajo esa capucha oscura, señal de que era un vasallo más, un peón más en el ejército de la muerte. Hermione se acerco y lo miró de cerca, había algo en él que le resultaba muy familiar. Se acerco aun más, esa piel, ese cabello negro azabache, esos ojos que se escondían detrás de unos lentes, esos ojos ¿verde esmeralda?

No puede ser

La mano de Hermione cobro vida propia, se acerco a la capucha y con un brusco movimiento lo despojó de su única protección. Hay frente a ella estaba uno de los mortífagos mas poderosos y tal vez el mas leal a la causa de Lord Voldemort, pero también era la persona en la que mas confiaba, su mejor amigo, la única persona que la entendía, que la escuchaba. Frente a sus ojos estaba su mejor amigo, el niño que vivió Harry Potter.

N/A: Espero que le haya gustado, me quedo un poco cuatico... porfis dejen R/R. Este es mi primer fic y no quiero quedar con un trauma por su odio... NO ME MATEN.


	2. El Mortifago

**_Disclaimer:_** los personales de este fic son de J.K. aunque Mariann me pertenece.

**_II El Mortifago_**

Hermione, toma a Ann y escóndela. Los mortífagos ya están en la mansión.

-¿Pero?

- Pero nada, no podemos poner en riesgo su vida.

¿Y luego? Pretendes luchar solo.

No Dumbledore y los otros aurores ya vienen.

De acuerdo, yo esconderé a Mariann y te acompaño.

Hermione tomo a su hija y corrió a una sala que estaba a unos metros, hay dejó a la bebe recostada en su cuna, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió deprisa en busca de su esposo.

Dumbledore, que bueno que ya está aquí ¿Los mortífagos?

Están en el ala oeste, un grupo de aurores los está deteniendo, pero no creo que resistan mucho.

¿Dónde está Draco?

- En la biblioteca, está preparando el contraataque. Hermione, el te necesita, creo que deberías estar con él en lugar de conversar conmigo- la chica se sonrojo- no pongas esa cara y ve donde Draco, el es quien te necesita ahora.

-Entonces- la chica se despidió de su ex director- espero que nos veamos al final de la batalla.

Así será, Hermione, así será.

La joven corrió a la biblioteca, al entra la vio repleta de aurores y en el centro de ellos estaba Draco. Se veía bastante agotado y desordenado, su cabello estaba revuelto y las magas de su túnica habían sido alzadas hasta los codos, pero esta reacción era de esperar, crear una ofensiva a un ataque de mortífagos que en el mejor de los casos serian unos 60 ó 70, con tan solo 20 aurores era casi imposible, pero Draco era experto en sacar buenos resultados de las situaciones mas desfavorables. Sus planes siempre eran perfectos y no daban cabida ni al más mínimo error, era casi maniático con su desarrollo, un error y todo se podrían perder y en este caso perder significaba morir del modo más deshonroso, ante un mortifago.

Bueno ese es plan. En resumidas cuentas es bastante sencillo, todos a la planta baja excepto ustedes tres que vigilaran las escaleras principales. Recuerden que en caso de un cambio de planes en el último minuto yo les indicare todo a aquellos que estén cerca. Buena suerte y espero verlos a todos al final del día.

Todos salieron de prisa dejando a Hermione sola, ante Draco. Este se acercó lentamente y la beso con una ternura que solo el posee. Continuaron así durante unos pocos segundos, hasta que Hermione se alejó lentamente mientras lo abrazaba.

No te preocupes- dijo Draco- todo saldrá bien, esta solo será una batalla mas, y ya veras que en unos momentos estaremos tomando chocolate caliente junto a Mariann.

Eso espero, no se, tengo un mal presentimiento pero no con nosotros sino con el enemigo.

Espero que ese presentimiento se vaya con ellos.

Draco tomó de la mano a su esposa y la condujo hasta la planta baja, en ese mismo momento los mortífagos hicieron ingreso a la sala principal y estalló la batalla. A una señal todos sacaron sus varitas y atacaron a quien estaba cerca, muchos aurores salieron gravemente heridos, otros esquivaron los ataques y los menos atacaron a su enemigo. Así continuaron durante 20 minutos hasta que un grupo de mortífagos subió por una de las escaleras, de prisa, como si buscasen algo y al parecer ese algo estaba arriba. Uno de ellos, quizás el mas importante, les hizo una seña con la mano y los condujo al ala oeste de la mansión. Draco al ver esto comprendió el porque del ataque, no venían por ellos venían por su hija, sin pensarlo dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba seguido de unos cuantos aurores que al ver el desplegamiento mortifago comprendieron lo mismo que el.

Los mortífagos corrían por los amplios pasillos sin detenerse hasta que llegaron ante una gruesa puerta de roble, la puerta de la pieza de Mariann, todos se acercaron y la miraron con un atisbo de locura, algunos de ellos atacaron con la esperanza de que la puerta saltara lejos mientras que otros probaban con maldiciones mentales, pero nada pasaba. El mortifago que le había indicado la dirección se acercó ante las curiosas miradas de sus lacayos, tomó su varita y murmuro unas palabras en griego que nadie alcanzo a oír completas. La gruesa puerta sea abrió sin emitir ni un sonido, él entró seguido de unos cuantos mas, se acerco a la cuna sigilosamente, pero la niña ya no estaba ahí.

Crees que no iba a notar que se iban- Draco apareció tras ellos caminando tranquilamente, la bebe descansaba en su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la mano derecha apuntaba al jefe de la operación- si faltan idiotas se nota.

Entréganos a la niña.

No, ella se queda conmigo. No se para que la quiere su jefe, pero pueden empezar a asumir que no la consiguieron.

Danos a la bebe.

No quiero, es que ahora los mortífagos son tan idiotas que no saben escuchar. Váyanse y practiquen las disculpas que le darán al innombrable.

Entrégamela- el mortifago se acerco a Draco y le tendió una mano- es por su bien, mi señor sabe por que quiere las cosas y si el la quiere es porque tras esa cara de ángel se esconde un poder que solo el sabrá explotar.

Ya te dije que no te la daré. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que desee, es mi hija y no se la entregaré tan fácil.

Entonces tendremos que luchar por ella, el que quede vivo se la lleva.

No me gusta la idea, mi hija no es un trofeo que se disputa de esa manera.

Pues ahora lo es- alzó la varita lentamente y apunto a la cabeza de Draco- me la das de buena manera o lo ultimo que vera tu estúpida hija de ti será tu sangre.

Lo único que vera será a su padre dándole una lección a un perro desobediente.

El mortifago lo atacó haciendo que Draco cayera contra la pared, se acercó corriendo e intento coger a la bebe pero Draco fue mas rápido y lo lanzo al lado opuesto de la habitación. Los otros mortífagos que observaban la pelea se unieron atando con cuerdas las manos de Draco, quitándole a Mariann y a su varita. En eso llegaron los aurores, lograron arrebatarle a la niña y soltar a Draco al mismo tiempo, con gran agilidad cerraron las puertas de la habitación encerrando al jefe de la operación y a 10 mortífagos más.

Siempre atacando por la espalda, tan típico de mortifago. Tu señor debe estar tan orgulloso de ti, eres digno de ser el perro lazarillo de innombrable.

Yo que tu no hablaría tan suelto. Mira a tu alrededor solo nos han contenido y aun así les doblamos en numero y en rapidez, oh gran jefe de los estúpidos aurores esta pelea aun termina.

Claro que no ha terminado, aun no te enseño a respetar al mas fuerte. Ustedes- Draco apuntó a los aurores que estaban en la sala- no intervengan en la pelea, ni siquiera cuando lo vaya a matar.

Lo mismo para ustedes- el mortifago apuntó a sus servidores- está pelea es mía, quien intervenga será castigado por mi y por nuestro señor. Si desean pueden divertirse con esos animalitos que han interrumpido nuestra fiesta, pero no me molesten.

Los dejaron solos en el centro de la habitación, ambos se apuntaron al pecho y se sonrieron con malicia y superioridad. El primero en atacar fue el mortifago quien le dio en la mejilla izquierda, luego vino el turno de Draco que le lanzo un hechizo directo al pecho que le hizo saltar por los aires y caer encima de uno de los aurores que observaban atónitos la agilidad con que ambos magos se atacaban. De la varita de Draco salió un gran látigo que se ató a la pierna de su enemigo atrayéndolo y dejándolo lo bastante cerca para que su dueño peleara con comodidad, pero antes de que Draco consiguiese articular el próximo hechizo algo le dio en el pecho asiéndolo caer y retorcerse en las formas mas inimaginables. El mortifago sonrió abiertamente antes de caer junto a un Draco sangrante que lo miraba fijamente con la varita alzada unos cuantos centímetros sobre su cabeza.

Si vamos a seguir atacándonos de esta manera, creo que merezco saber la identidad del idiota al que voy a matar.

No me descubriré el rostro.

Vamos a que le temes, si de todos modos voy a conocer tu identidad, lo único que harás es adelantar el momento. No se supone que los mortífagos son grandes hombres orgullosos de haber elegido el "honorable" camino del servicio a la magia negra, y mírate temblando en el suelo sin atreverte a mirar a los ojos, sin esa mascara, al Auror que te va a matar.

Estas palabras llegaron a la mente del mortifago, quien se quito la capucha mientras se ponía de pie quedando a la misma altura que Draco. Era de esperar la reacción que tuvo este al ver que aquel mortifago tan osado y cruel al pelear era su padrino de bodas, el mejor amigo de su esposa, el niño que vivió. Lo único que hizo Harry fue mirarlo como si ellos jamás se hubieran visto antes, no se percibía ninguna emoción en su rostro pero por dentro estaba hecho un nudo de nervios y terror, no sabia que reacción tendría Draco al darse cuenta que aquel sucio y rastrero mortifago que venia por su hija era Harry Potter, el Gran Harry Potter.

Yo sabía que ibas a terminar cediendo al poder da la magia oscura, siempre te creíste el héroe, y miren ahora al gran "Harry Potter yo siempre salvo a el mundo" sirviendo peor que un perro a Lord Voldemort.

Cállate Malfoy, tu sabes que no quiero matarte. Solo quiero a Mariann, dámela y todo esto no será mas que un mal sueño.

- No se como te atreves a querer llevártela. Qué acaso no tienes conciencia, es la hija de tu mejor amiga y se la vas a entregar al asesino más grande de la historia.

Ya te dije, me la entregas o te la quito y eso, mi amigo, trae la muerte.

Entonces tendrás que matarme, mientras yo este vivo tu no le pondrás un dedo encima.

Con gusto te matare. Todo aquel que este en contra de Lord Voldemort está en contra mía. En especial si es un traidor.

Miren quien lo dice, el menos traidor "San Potter cara rajada".

Cállate Malfoy. No quiero ensuciar mis manos con tu sangre.

Lo mismo digo, se me pueden infectar con tu sangre podrida. Siempre lo dije, el poder te corrompe, te ves débil y corres de rodillas ante el enemigo suplicando clemencia. Como me gustaría que tus admiradores te vieran ahora, comiendo de la mano del asesino de tus padres, de tus sueños y de los míos.

**N/A:** Hola!!!!!!!!! Bueno aquí está el segundo capitulo de este intento de fic... Gracias a mi adorada pasita (N/nui: que tiene que ver esa viej...ejem ejem digo respetable señora aquí ¬¬) estoy subiendo este capitulo, benditas sean mis vacaciones de Septiembre... bueno y también gracias a mi querida amiga Javierita (n/nui esa soy yo..que como no tengo nada mejor que hacer me pongo a escribir estas notas n.nU)que se dedica a subir mi fic

Contesto sus r/r:

**Nuibella de la Merced**: seria muy lindo que no dijeras GENIAL cada tres palabras, amigiu en verdad este fic esta aquí gracias a sus ánimos.

**Apablis Carolina Temeraria del Rosario:** ESTE ES MI HIJO... y si que estoy mal de la cabeza.... en fin. Oye, me costo toda una tarde ponerle Mariann a la pendejita esa, inicialmente se llamaba Ella, pero como que me costaba poner "Ella, porque fue ella".

**Pola Teodonsia Carolingia Ratzon Ratzon**: Oye tu fuiste la primera en saber de la existencia de este fic, que no te dignaras a leerlo es otra cosa...hum, creo que a alguien le duele la conciencia.

**Dazabeth**: Gracias, eres la primera persona ajena a mis amigas que me deja un r/r. Bueno, yo también creo que alguien nos debería a mostrar un Potter traidor a la causa, personalmente creo que a veces el muchacho tiene tendencia a equivocarse de bando. Y la bebe, bueno realmente no me preocupe de su edad porque la veía como una nenita de seis meses con un padre de veinte... sumando y sumando me da que la hizo a los 19, creo que se comió el pastel antes del recreo xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, no la pequeña Malfoy nació dentro de un matrimonio bien constituido.

**SuiCiDeSnowGiRl: **bueno espero que la trama te haya quedado un poco más clara en este capitulo, gracias por tu r/r.


End file.
